baltumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Egyptian Pantheon
Members Anubis *'Relationships': Osiris Nephthys *'Status': Alive Anubis is the Egyptian Jackal-God of Embalming and guide for the deceased. Originally a God of the Dead, his role was replaced by his father, Osiris. Despite the conditions of his work, he is happy in his current position and is sadden whenever he is forced to leave his post to conduct business personally. Appearance He appears as a black half-jackal and half man. He carries with him his sceptre of divine power that assists him in his work as a psychopomp and should he encounter beings of a less than friendly demeanour. Personality Anubis is a perfectionist when it comes to his work as a psychopomp and prefers to a job himself if he has a slightest hint that others will be incapable of doing it to his specific standards. He is dutiful and uncompromising in guiding the dead to their final resting place. Apophis *'Relationships': Ra Hathor Sobek Thoth Serqet *'Status': Alive Apophis is the Egyptian Snake-God of Evil, Chaos, Darkness, and Destruction. He is antagonistic towards his other Egyptians gods so much so that he stands opposed to Ra all day and night. History As the first born of the Egyptian gods, Apophis sought to claim rulership of his kind. However, he was overthrown by his brother, Ra. While on the fringes of death, Apophis managed to possess a snake that he came upon. In a significantly weakened state, Apophis took upon the name of Apep and began to play himself off as a minor being as he fed off the souls and essence of anything he came across. As his power grew, the body he took as his own grew with it until he became a gigantic serpent feared by any who bore witness to him. Upon regaining his strength, Apophis made his move against the gods, but was confronted by his nemesis, Ra. Tricked into entering a pocket realm, Apophis now battled an eternal war against Ra, both matched in terms of power, but Apophis had the edge due to his rage. While the two battled, occasionally another god sent a portion of their essence to assist their king. Appearance Apophis appears as a massive golden snake that exceeds 15 metres and teeth sharper than any weapon every forged by the gods. His true body has since been denied and destroyed by the other Egyptian gods when he refused to bow down to his brother Ra, forcing him to merge his essence with a snake to survive. Personality Prideful and arrogant, Apophis refuses to bend his knee to anyone even when he stands opposed to his own family. Since he was banished from his own body, he has been consumed with everlasting hatred and spite for his brother and the desire for the gods' destruction. Astarte *'Relationships': Ra Hathor *'Status': Alive Astarte is the Egyptian Goddess of War, Love and Fertility and one of the most influential known goddesses. As a prominent War Goddess, she is the most well known god to make use of the chariot, often using it in battle. Appearance To show her dominance and beauty over others, she appears naked with only a set of two bull horn on a crown that she wears. She has round hips along with wings that she is capable of manifesting that will allow her to fly. Personality Astarte is a warrior goddess who is perfectly willing to cut down any in her path on the battlefield. When in calmer situations, she is rather aloof and can become obsessed with men and woman who manage to draw her attention. She bares a great love for horses, often throwing her blessings at those who harbour the same feelings as her towards the majestic animals. Geb *'Relationship': Shu Tefnut Nut Osiris Isis Seth Nephthys *'Status': Alive Geb is the Egyptian God of the Earth and a King of the Gods. He is known for protecting Ra and his sun ship, as well as assisting the deceased in arriving to their destination. Appearance Geb's body is composed of healthy-looking plant-life wearing a white-feathered crown ontop of his snake-like head. Personality Geb is indecisive when it comes to humans as he is prefers to do his job than to go out of his way for them. He is the one responsible for the creation of the Egyptian desert, but aslso for creating fertile areas around the Nile River. Horus *'Relationship': Isis Osiris *'Status': Alive Horus is the Egyptian God of the Sky. Appearance Horus is considered quite a handsome god with his short hair and athletic appearance, one that he ensured he kept. As he could shapeshift, he is sometimes seen as a falcon or a crocodile. Personality While usually passive and willing to help, should one maliciously cross him, he would gladly make an example of them to those who would do so against him. Isis *'Relationship': Geb Nut Osiris Set Nephthys *'Status': Alive Isis is the Egyptian Goddess of Life, Magic, and Family. Nephthys *'Relationship': Geb Nut Isis Osiris Haroeris Set Anubis *'Status': Alive Nephthys is the Egyptian Goddess of Rivers, Night, Childbirth, Mothers, the Dead, Hearth, and Air. Osiris *'Relationship': Geb Nut Nephthys Isis Set Haroeris Horus Anubis *'Status': Alive Osiris is the Egyptian God of Fertility, Alcohol, Agriculture, the Afterlife, the Dead, Resurrection, Life, and Vegetation. Ra *'Relationship': Apophis Sobek Iusaaset Shu Tefnut Hathor Sekhmet Bastet Satet Ma'at Serket *'Status': Ra is the Egyptian God of the Sun. History When it came to deciding who would rule the gods, Apophis was the first in line for the throne. However, knowing the darker impulses of his elder brother, Ra led a revolt to overthrow him. When the two faced against each other, Ra ended up destroying Apophis' physical form and battered his true body and presumably killing him. With his rebellion successful, Ra took the throne and became king of the gods. Along with Iusaaset, he had many children. Apophis, the long though deceased-brother of Ra, eventually re-emerged and began to attack the gods. Knowing only he possessed the strength, Ra left to confront him. He trapped the two of them within a closed off pocket realm that was anchored to a small fragment that would stay behind in Egypt in his stead. Shu *'Relationship': Ra Iusaaset Hathor Sekhmet Bastet Satet Ma'at Serket Tefnut Geb Nut *'Status': Alive Shu is the Egyptian God of Peace, Air, Wind, and Lions. Sobek *'Relationship': Apophis Ra *'Status': Alive Sobek is the Egyptian God of Power, Fertility, and War. Tefnut *'Relationship': Ra Iusaaset Hathor Sekhmet Bastet Satet Ma'at Serket Shu Geb Nut *'Status': Alive Tefnut is the Egyptian Goddess of Moisture, Moist Air, Dew, and Rain. Category:Pantheons